The Dark Side
by hiei-mi
Summary: Shishiwakamaru is missing his fan girls. They have switched over to be Kurama fans. Shishi wants his fangirls back, but what happens when he begins to have feelings for Kurama? SxK SHOUNEN AI
1. A New Beginning

Me and my friend were thinking of an idea for a new fanfic. I said I wanted to do another Shishi Shounen Ai one, but she doesn't like Shishi x Suzuki. So we were joking around about various Shishi couples. She said how he and Kurama could have a war of fan-girls. I said it would be funny, but she thought it would be weird. So I'm here to prove her wrong. ^^  
  
Shishi: Every time my fan-girls hear of HIM, they go over to... The Dark Side...  
  
The Dark Side?  
  
The Kurama Fan-base ::shivers::  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: 1 [A New Beginning]  
  
Couples: Shishiwakamaru x Kurama  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
As we all know, my fan-girls are very important to me. They spread any news about me. Like tournaments, important battles, they even tell people if I have recently gotten a trim. They were like a free advertising campaign. But as of late, I have seen a dwindle in my precious fans. Only a few 50 remain, of my once hundreds. I have come to the conclusion... that they have gone over to the dark side. The Kurama Fan-Base. And for this... he will pay...  
  
If I played my cards right, not only could I win my fan's hearts back, but also I could get Kurama out of my way. I would have to live in that disgusting world known as Ningenkai, for the time being. Kurama goes to a very high-standard highschool, but I might as well enroll anyway. I had an above average IQ, despite what people may assume. I could live alone in an apartment. That's all I really need. I would not waste any more of this world's precious land. They have already polluted enough of the forests and oceans. Preferably, I could find one near Kurama's, but it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Migoto, Shishiwakamaru," A middle-aged man's voice called out from the middle of the room. He held a clipboard in his right hand. I walked up to the man. He motioned for me to follow him into a back-room, which I did.  
  
"Hello. I'm Takahashi-san, the principal. Migoto... I understand you'd like to enroll in our school," He looked over my application for a few seconds.  
"You left the 'parents' section blank. Who are your parents?" I glared at him. My parents were back in the Makai! What was I going to say?  
"I've been emancipated. I have no ties to my family," I replied cooly. Not entirely true, but it worked for the time being.  
"Oh well, I'm sorry to here that. So, you are 16. Hmm... well, you passed all of our enrollment tests, and your application seems suitable. I don't see why you can't join. You will start tomorrow. You are a 9th grader. Here is your schedule," Takahashi handed me a white paper with times and classes on it "Here is your uniform."  
  
I waited until school was over to leave for 'home', even though the interview had ended an hour earlier. Kurama was walking out with some of his friends. I could always target them, but I'd like to do this in an honorable way. He walked passed the tree I was behind. He glanced my way, and I hid discreetly. I don't think he saw me, luckily. Of course, he could have easily sensed my youki. I was a bit more careful following him home. I had gotten a house a street away from Kurama, which was good. Caution would have to be used until tomorrow, though. When it comes to academics, I might actually be able to nearly reach Kurama's standards. Almost. We might even be in some of the same classes, and I'm sure that he will notice me. He is generally familiar with my youki, I think. In the Ankoku Bujutsukai, he would always think of a strategy beforehand just in case his friends were to lose. I admit, he is an excellent strategist, and fighter. But I have a mission to fulfill, no matter if we're enemies or allies. I WILL get my fan- girls back!  
  
~~~  
  
This is just a prologue, so it's shorter than what my other chapters will be. Oh, and if you're wondering about Shishi's last name, it means beautiful. I was going to make it Narushishizumu, which is Narcissism, but decided against it. Did you know, that within Narushishizumu, the word Shishi is there. Hehe.  
  
Shishi: ... Well, I AM beautiful...  
  
We know you are! ^^ ::glomps Shishi::  
  
Shishi: It's either get glomped or beaten... -.-  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	2. A New School

I'd just like to tell you about my other fanfic now, 'Rinku's Slumber Party'. It's not about Shishi, or Kurama, so you may not want to check it out, but I still recommend it. Ummm... I can't really think of anything else...  
  
Shishi: You think!? News to me...  
  
Kuramasgirl556: Thank you! You're the first reviewer! ::hands you 'first reviewer certificate':: ^_^ And your fanfics are great! I reviewed them, too. :P  
  
Kouga-Luver: Yeah, yeah. When I get there. Just read the bottom authors note. You'll have to review again. ^^  
  
Raven Haired Saiyan: Yup, this is the first ever ShishixKurama fic on FF. ^^ I feel proud, ya. O_o Crap...  
  
Kittengrl39: I think I'm happy with Shishi. ^^ ::huggles Shishi::  
  
Shishi: Get her off... @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Boring, ne?  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: 2 [A New School]  
  
~~~  
  
Light filtered into my room through my window. Since I had just moved in, all I had was what was left in the house. A thin, cheap mattress, a college fridge(with nothing in it, may I add), a very loud, ringing alarm clock, and a few other small belongings of my own. I got this room through the government because of my statement in the interview. My small studio room had no curtains, and to say the least I was not a morning person. Waking up at 6 was not my style. I slowly opened my red-violet eyes. Instantly, I snapped them closed, rolled over, and groaned. The sun burned into my mind, leaving neon lights flash in the darkness of my eyelids. I fell out of bed, and managed to pull on my school clothes. If there was anything that I could do right in the morning, it would have to be my hair. I brushed it back, and made sure that none of it had any static electricity, besides my two bangs that stuck up, of course. After cleaning up and making sure I looked perfect for my first day, I walked out the door.  
  
The walk to school was short, only a few blocks. I watched Kurama from a VERY far distance. Girls were casually chatting with him. None were my fans. I didn't realize there were so many humans that liked Kurama, also. It seemed he was popular in all three worlds. I once overheard that blue-headed ferrygirl talking to two human brunettes, and a koorime. She had said that how many of the other girls were jealous of her, being able to work with him and all. Of course, the female demons also took a fancy in him. The two bujutsukai commentators had proven that, along with many others. Now I find out he has yet another horde of worshippers following his every whim!? I already hated Kurama. And the day was not over.  
  
The school's floors were made of what seemed like marble. It was tinted green, with a waxy finish. The lockers were durable and rather large. I could not deny that the Ningenkai had done a good job in the construction of this building. My home room was... room number fifteen. At the bottom of the paper, it said that a boy named 'Shuichi Minamono' would help me out today, since were in the same classes, because of the alphabetical order. I had forgotten my new last name. 'Migoto'. It suited me perfectly. I had a smug look on my face, when a women, probably our teacher, came out. She looked at me, confused, then seemed to remember something.  
"Oh! You must be Migoto!" I nodded. She ushered me through the oak doorway. She clapped a few times like kindergarten teachers do, to get everyones attention.  
"We have a new student today! His name is Migoto, Shishiwakamaru," I heard giggling run throughout the room at my first name. But I didn't care. I was looking at Kurama. His gaze was equally intense. Our stareing contest broke away.  
"Lets see here..." The woman took my paper away, to see who was to introduce me to the school. She smiled as she read the name in her mind.  
"Well, arent you a lucky one. Shuichi is very generous, and smart, may I add," She smiled at Kurama, oddly enough "Why don't you go sit next to him." My eyes glanced over the classroom, to see if I could figure out who this 'wonderful' Shuichi was. She read my expression, after a few seconds.  
"Shuichi, please raise your hand," Kurama immediatly flung his hand into the air, so I knew where to sit. I gave him an odd look, but took the empty desk next to him, anyway. The bell rang, and my fellow students flew out the door. Kurama stayed behind to wait for me. I was taking my good old time. I was somewhat worried about what 'Shuichi' was going to say to me.  
"Well, long time no see, Shishiwakamaru," He smiled at me. Confusing...  
"Shishi. Call me Shishi," Kurama nodded.  
"Don't call me Kurama in public. In the Ningenkai, I'm known as Shuichi Minamono, as that is my birth name. So, what brings you here?" He had the slightest glint in his eye.  
"I needed a break," I walked ahead, breaking off our little conversation. The rest of the day would be hell if I had to talk so... innocently to him. And Shuichi!? Kurama is better. Youko Kurama wa, and still is, a feared youkai. Why he would not want everyone to know that, dumbfounded me. But his business is his buisiness... for now.  
  
After school, I was about ready to walk home. Since Kurama knew I was here now, I didn't need to stalk him. I had everything I needed to go home. Then, the sleeve of my jacket was tugged. I turned around to see green. I was swimming in an emerald green lake. I blinked a few times, and backed away.  
"Oh hello... Shuichi," His sacrlet hair blew a bit in the wind. I noticed how much it contrasted with my pale blue wispy hair. His was thicker, too.  
"Hi! How was your first day of school?"  
"Fine"  
"Mind if I walk with you?"  
"How do you know where I live?"  
"Do you really think that if I felt the presence of a youkai, I'd just let it go?" This took me back, somewhat. I thought I had been hidden pretty well. I had even concealed my youki. So much for stalking. He smiled, and I half-heartedly returned it. He would be harder to crack than what I had thought... but that just makes it all the more fun.  
"So, why are you really here?"  
"I have just as much of a right to be here as you do"  
"You have a point there. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me your reason," I growled from deep in my throat. Stupid prissy kitsune. Mind your own business.  
"All right, All right. I get your point. You can tell me when you're ready," His smile annoyed the hell out of me. He flaunted it EVERYWHERE! I mean... so do I but... it's just different. It is, really! Like... he automatically has fans coming from all over the three worlds. I, on the other hand, must work for my fame. Even then, certain people, who will remain anonymous, steal away your only fans. A few remained, but the Shishi fangirls were soon to become... extinct. That is not something I wish to see. Therefore, I will work, not only for me, but for them, too, to bring them back into being. It's my duty. Hey, don't give me that look...  
  
As we turned the corner, to the street Kurama lived on, he stopped in front of his door. I figured a simple goodbye and I'd be off. No, of course not. Not flashy enough for the great Kurama, right? He turned to face me. His hand was digging in his pocket for something. I was getting ready to attack, just in case.  
"Relax. I just want to give you some money. It's ningen currency. You don't have any do you?" He held out some coins, and paper, of different shades. YEN was written on the paper, along with various other things. I looked at it suspiciously, and poked it.  
"No..."  
"Then you can have this. It's 10,544 yen(about 100 US dollars). Not much, but you can buy some basic things with it. It's Japanese currency. I'm sorry, but that's all the money I have now." Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why was he so NICE?! I snatched the yen out of his hand, bowed(slightly...) and started at a fast-paced walk for home. I didn't look back to see if he was shocked at my rudeness, or if he just shrugged it off(He would probably do that. Just to annoy me). I didn't know how long I could take this. I don't know how ANYONE could stand him. He'd drive me crazy! He IS driving me crazy! And I've known him, what, 7 hours?! Still... he had given me this yen. It seemed useful. He was decent, but that doesn't mean I have to like him.  
  
I passed my apartment building, and kept walking. I might as well use the yen he had given me. I don't like to waste stuff, no matter what it was. I had come here with a little prior knowledge. I knew some everyday items, but that was about all. I knew I needed blinds. That would be the first thing to get. My eyes couldn't take anymore straining. It was always dark in the Makai, and if anyone were to adjust, it should be that sun thing. Really, what does it do? Try to burn people's eyes out of their sockets? Nice guy. So, back to my point, I also needed food(why couldn't I just hunt? Ningens are so weak), and pillows/blankets. I would not get frostbite. I like my fingers, thank you very much.  
  
Clack! A bell jingled above my head as I walked through the 'Convenience Store's glass door. There was only one wide floor. It seemed like there were many things here, and everything seemed pretty cheap. I began to browse through the store. There were so many great things. Luckily, I knew how to count yen because of my studies. If I didn't... I'd be in trouble right now. Kurama would have to buy everything for me, and I wasn't about to accept help from him. I ended up having a filled-up cart by the time I had reached the... place. You know, that place where you... um, buy stuff? Yes. That place. The male teenager swiped my items over a red flashing light. A number came up in an odd font. It said 9,035 yen. I reached into my pocket and counted out the closest amount to that. The casheir handed some back, along with a plastic bag. I was disgusted by their waste of the envirement. I am no envirementalist, but it was just plain ignorant to kill wildlife like that. Unlike demons, ningens greatly rely on the earth. Demons breath plenty, but we can always just go on back to the Makai, which has boundless oxygen. I took my bags, and hulled them home. See, THIS is what I need my fangirls for. To carry MY bags. To wait on MY hand and foot. That's what a fangirl does, after all. The occasional obsessive is expected, of course. Really, though, it's all worth it. Just to be famous, don't you think. Oh, wait, you've never been famous, have you? Heh. Sucks to be you, doesn't it?  
  
~~~  
  
Shishi: I'm rather cruel...  
  
But, aren't you? Under that cool exterior, there's another you. An EVIL you. MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Shishi: o.o  
  
^^ Now then. Kurama and Hiei need fan-girls! As you've probably guessed, I'm Shishi's. A friend of mine already reserved Hiei, sorry. He'll be here next chapter. Ok, so whoever reviews first with the following info gets to be Kurama's fangirl. ^_^  
  
OC Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Hair Color:  
  
Eye Color:  
  
Clothing:  
  
Race(youkai, ningen that stuff):  
  
Personality:  
  
Ok, now review! ^.^v  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	3. A New Acquaintance

Um... I don't have anything to say, so I'll just answer my reviews... ^^;;  
  
jadewtch: Thank you! My first A+ in like... ever... O_O  
  
kouga__luver: yes, you can have Hiei. Like you didn't already know...  
  
Kittengrl39: Well, I was just trying to make Kurama seem like the helping guy he is in the Ningenkai. I guess I made him overly nice. Heheh. Oh well, I'll just work withy that, then. ^^  
  
Mr. Me: Yep. I couldn't just let a cute couple like this get lost in my recycling bin of no return! ::shutter::  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: 3 [A New Accquantince]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
I have almost no money left. I locked myself out of my house. It's raining. My groceries were soggy. Best yet, I was wet. Freezing, starving, and wet. Someone REALLY didn't like me.  
  
A black blur caught the attention of my eyes. I turned to face it, but it was flying by too fast to keep much track of. Was it going to... Kurama's house? Was he holding some kind of satanic ritual or something...? As much as I wish I could, I couldn't imagine that. I laughed inwardly, and raced after the streak of black that was whizzing by. Even after I lost track of it, I knew where Kurama's house was, so I ran forward anyway. When I reached the back of Kurama's house, I saw a black haired youkai in a trenchcoat. He was watching Kurama do his homework through the clear glass window. He was standing on a branch, and he seemed pretty content, like he was used to it, standing there. I think he had been on Kurama's team in the Ankoku Bujuutsukai. From what I recall, his name is Hiei.  
  
His head turned to the side, and his crimson eyes darted down to me. It was intimidating, but I wanted to see what he was doing at Kurama's, so I stood ground. If he was Kurama's ally, he was my enemy.  
"What business do you have here?" The youkai pulled out his sword when I didn't answer. I saw Kurama's green eyes peek through the window to see what the ruckus was. He didn't seem the slightest bit surprised to see Hiei there, but as his emerald orbs lingered over to his sword, he jumped up over to the window. He opened it, and grabbed at the back of Hiei's trenchcoat, as he was about to lunge at me. I winced for a second. I sighed and quickly regained my posture.  
"Hiei! Don't! He's a friend!" Kurama struggled trying to restrain the little fireball(literally).  
"He's from the Ankoku Bujutsukai!" Hiei growled.  
"But he also helped me out, remember!" Hiei calmed down a bit, and eyed his friend.  
"Ok, I'm going to let you go, and DON'T MOVE, ok?" Kurama carefully put the arms he was holding together down. He seemed releived when Hiei only glared. I had to admit, so was I.  
"Hiei, Shishi, why don't you guys come up here?" He added "Use the door." Who wouldn't? I glanced at the grumbling youkai. Him.  
  
"Oh, hello there! You must be Shuichi's friends. I'm Shiori, Shuichi's mother. Please, come in," The middle-aged woman let way for us. I stepped forth, and kicked off my sandals. Hiei trudged up the steps, which I assumed led up to Kurama's room. I bowed to Shiori, and followed him.  
  
Kurama's room was beige, with dark red plush carpeting. Potted plants were aligned on the windowsill. A small, yet durable, desk had been wedged in a corner. A full bed with a gold and burgundy comforter was centered on the left wall. Forest green pillows had been scattered at the top. It suited Kurama well, actually. Over-classy, and way too popular. Seriously, this type of room looked like it would be found in a magazine.  
"Shishi? Shishi!?" I snapped out of my daze and stared blankly at Kurama. I looked so stupid. I know it. I didn't want to look stupid in front of him. I would not show my weaknesses.  
"What?" I asked in an overly-sweet voice.  
"Um... you know Hiei right?" The short koorime looked at me. No he glared at me. That's the only look he had given me since we met(for the second time). Even with his teammates, he didn't act like this. He was always glaring at people, but it was never really full of hate. He cared about his friends, as much as he would like to disagree. Why was I so different? What does he have against me?  
"Yes, of course," I glared down at him. If he was going to be mean, then I'd be mean right back! Kurama seemed to notice the tension between us.  
"Shishi, why are you here?" He asked politley. I had forgotten completely why I was here until he had brought it up. I didn't want to sound stupid. How to put it...?  
"He locked himself out of his house," Hiei smirked at me from behind Kurama. He was sitting in a computer chair that was set in front of the desk. Kurama looked back at him, then turned back to me.  
"Why didn't you just break in?" I didn't even think of that... and here I was, in front of my arch nemesis, dripping wet. Why did he always outsmart me? It's not like I was stupid. There were brains behind this pretty face. It was only around him that I acted like this. Around Suzuki I was always witty. So, why was it different around him?  
"I just... didn't want to have to pay for my door afterward," Well, that was lame. Hiei scoffed. I couldn't blame him, though. I would too.  
"Oh, ok... why don't you just stay here until the rain stops?" Hiei perked up.  
"What if the rain lasts all night?"  
"That's doubtful, Hiei. Even if it does, he can just stay the night"  
"Can I stay too?" What? It's not like I was going to kill him. I still needed my fangirls, and killing the man of their affections, was no way to go about it.  
"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to go out in this weather. I'm surprised you'd want to stay, though. You don't usually," He glanced at Hiei, but shrugged whatever he was thinking off. You know what? He was starting to seriously annoy me. Had he ASKED me if I wanted to stay? Wait, no. Everyone had to love the great Kurama. Something was flying at me. I nearly didn't catch it, as I was off-gaurd, but managed to snatch it out of the air. It was a white towel, worn from use. I looked up to see Kurama tossing one to Hiei. He dried off his hair roughly. With all the torture he put his hair through, you would think that it would be messy, but no. His hair was the same as it was before. Oddly enough, his hair seemed to stay the same no matter what. I'd have to ask him what he did to it, someday. I pulled out the hair-band that held my hair together. My hair fell down, rolling halfway down my upper arm. Before taking the old cloth to my hair, I opened my mouth.  
"Kurama. I need a brush. I hope you don't expect me to-" my outstretched hand was curled around something cold and metal. I opened my eyes to see Kurama smiling at me.  
"Happy?" He laughed a bit and pointed to the metal brush he had put into my hand. I nodded slightly, and began to dry my hair off. I kept the towel on my head, and quickly crouched in fornt of Kurama's big golden mirror. I wasn't exactly the prettiest when my hair was messy, and I didn't like it being made fun of. I heard a chuckle from Kurama's spot on his bed. I hunched up my shoulders. Here we go again. Make fun of Shishi. I knew I would... er, change if he said what I thought he would. And I definitly didn't look pretty then.  
"A little self-concious, are we?" Kurama smiled at me. What? That's all? I blinked. Ok, so he didn't make fun of me. I hope he didn't think I owed him anything, now. I glared at him. I had to get my point across.  
"Alright. I get it. I'll shut up," Kurama smiled, and went back to fifnishing his homework. I finished with my hair, and stood up. The window was dripping with rain drops. I looked past the clear glass into the street. The rain was gone, leaving only murky puddles behind.  
"I'm going home, now. Thank you for your hospitality, Kurama" I would be nice until I found the perfect moment. I began to walk over to the door.  
"Wait. How are you going to get in?" Kurama was staring at me questionably. I froze in my mid-step position. How WAS I going to get in?  
"We could always ask your landlord?" Kurama asked.  
"I don't see why not," I shrugged and kept my cool.  
"Ok the, let's go," He got up and walked opened the door, holding it open for me.  
"Hiei, are you coming?" His silence had all but made me forget about him. He had been studying me as if I was some sort of bug the whole time I was here.  
"I'll wait here for you, Kitsune," Hiei seemed reluctant to help me, but wanted me gone none the less. Kurama shrugged and walked downstairs.  
"Kaa-san! I'll be right back!" Kurama called to Shiori as I slipped my sandals back on. He opened the door, and we walked out into the newly created rainbow.  
"It's ironic how the bigger the storm, the bigger the rainbow, isn't it?"  
"I suppose," I was amazed by the sight of all those colors appearing in the sky. In the makai, there was plently of rain, but no sun to create this spectacular event. It was beautiful. I had never seen a rainbow before, and it seemed foolish to not know what a rainbow looked like.  
"I remember my first time. To tell you the truth, I thought it just looked like a child drawing in the sky. Now I can't see what I thought was so boring about it. I love rainbows now. It's weird how youkai can live thousands of years and not notice the simplest things, but when you look at it with new eyes, everything is in another point of perspective." I looked over at him.  
"So, what are you saying, exactly? That you have to be human to experience it?"  
"No, not at all. I'm saying that everything is 3-dimensional, and you need to take all of the peoples opinions in mind," What was he talking about? Did he mean me? I was thinking about everyone involved. Kurama was doing the same as me. Faking to be my friend. He just wanted to take the last of my fangirls, right? And Hiei... I didn't know what he wanted, but he didn't like me, and that's all that mattered. Why should I care why anything happens? All that matters is to know WHAT happens...!  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, fangirls appear in a few chapters, so I need a Kurama fangirl soon! I don't usually like self-insertion, but I'm a hypocrite, and damn proud of it!  
  
Shishi: Have you ever noticed that someone almost always says 'hypocrite' in one of the chapters of your stories?  
  
I like that word! It sounds like... hippo and um... crit!  
  
Shishi: What's a crit...?  
  
::gets out dictionary::  
  
crit abbr critical; criticism; criticized  
  
Shishi: Hey, that kind of matches the word.  
  
Wait...! So, it's a criticized hippo! Hey, Shishi. You can be the hypocrite now...  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	4. A New Tournament

Yay! Kurama's got a fangirl! ^^  
Chisara No tell: You got the part. Sorry that I put the chapter up right  
when you reviewed.  
Babygirl: thank you!  
Hedi Dracona: ^^  
Title: The Dark Side  
Chapter: 4 [A New Bujutsukai]  
By: Hiei_mi  
  


* * *

  
After getting the landlord to open my door, thanks to Kurama  
(dammit), I checked my mail. Surprisingly, two small white envelope was  
hidden at the bottom of the rot-iron box. I carefully pulled my hand out,  
so not to rip it. How did... it get here? No one knew my address besides  
Kurama, and possibly Hiei. Oh, I told Suzuki also. Just in case some sort  
of emergency occurred, and I he needed help. Though, I wasn't keen on going  
back to see clown-boy. He had bribed me into joining his team. I hadn't  
wanted to bother with the bujutsukai, even though I owed it to him. We were  
lifelong friends, and he had helped me plenty of times(though, I had helped  
him, too), but he always treated me like such a child. That's why I had  
left. He didn't care if I stayed or left, so I might as well do what made  
me feel better. And being around him, certainly did not.  
I placed my mail on in the island that stood in the center of my  
small, but workable, kitchen. I would read them later. At the moment, I had  
no interest in them. I was stressed, and just wanted to relax. Not that  
there was much to do here. And not in the least bit peaceful, either. The  
family above me, were always fighting, and their baby screaming and crying  
did not soothe my nerves. Maybe if I went for a walk at the park? Yes, I  
always loved looking at the flowers, especially after a downpour.  
I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the various  
wildflowers. There was also a neatly planted garden, with cobblestones and  
rich soil, that I had examined earlier. I walked into it for the first  
time. It felt familiar, though. I sat down on a nearby bench. Some time to  
think would be great. Lately, all I had been doing was think up my anti-  
Kurama plans. Rest and relaxation. A sweet scent wafted toward me. It was  
strangely familiar. I don't usually memorize the way plants, or anything  
for that matter, smelled. I opened one eye to look in the direction of the  
smell. I stared wide-eyed at the plant. Red roses... that's what Kurama's  
trademark, wasn't it? Why had I recognized that? Did Kurama smell like  
roses? Yes, that had to be it! I slowly got up, and walked away from the  
garden. I didn't like gardens anymore. Especially not this one.  
I had nothing to do again. It was 9 o'clock now, and I could sleep  
soon, anyway. I searched for something that would occupy me for a few  
hours. I should probably eat something. I hadn't eaten anything all day,  
beside that gruel(which I had only touched the water, and apple) they fed  
me at that torture chamber. Er... school, I think ningens called it. I  
opened the mini-fridge and got out two jars. One was labeled 'Mustard', and  
the other 'Malasis'. I had read somewhere that things in jars like these  
were often put on bread. I might as well try it. When I placed the bread  
onto the island I noticed something. My two envelopes still laid there,  
untouched. I reached for the one on top. No return address. I glanced at  
the other, and it was the same. One had obviously been brought by hand,  
because it had no stamps. I tore open the stamped one, and took out the  
crisp, white paper. Suzuki's sloppy handwriting was sprawled over the  
paper. I quickly read through it.  
'Shishiwaka,  
Did you get the paper? I cannot wait. I wonder what the 'New Rules'  
are. It's been the way it is for a very long time. I wonder why they  
changed it, now all of a sudden? I am slightly worried at this. I noticed a  
slight threat behind their words. Well, I hope to see you there, Shishi.  
Sincerely,  
Suzuki'  
Paper? What was he talking about? I set down Suzuki's small letter,  
and reached for the other one. I slit it open with my finger, and emptied  
it's contents: a silver key, and another letter. The paper was obviously  
hand-made, it had too much texture to be factory-produced. My eyes skimmed  
through the lines of neatly-printed letters.  
'Dear Ankoku Bujutsukai Contestant,  
It has been nearly three years since the last Ankoku Bujutsukai was  
held. In another week, a brand new one will begin. This time around, there  
will be New Rules. Do not worry about setting up a team. This time around,  
humans are not to be aloud in the stadium. The prizes are as great as ever,  
and we'd like to welcome back our former contestants. Any survivors are  
urged to come back. We're sure you'll be disappointed if you do not. You  
know where to go if you were a former contestant. The place is the same. To  
new members please go to-'  
I stopped reading here. It was not directed at me. Another Ankoku  
Bujutsukai, ne? Well, I didn't seem to have much choice in it, anyway, so  
might as well join. Did Kurama get one of these too? What about Yusuke,  
Kuwabara, and the others? Wait, they were humans. They couldn't get in...  
so what about teams? It said don't bother putting one together? Well,  
whatever. As long as I got to fight Kurama, and show my fangirls how much  
cooler I am than him, I'll be happy. I should check to see if Kurama, and  
Hiei will be going. If so, they'd(I would, too...) have to leave soon. A  
week wasn't very long, and we lived pretty far away.  
My hand knocked on the Minamino family door. Kurama opened the door  
with a solemn face. He brightened up a bit when he saw me.  
"Are you going?" It took me a second to comprehend what he was  
saying.  
"Do we really have a choice?" I noticed Hiei was still there, behind  
Kurama. Here he goes with the glaring again. I rolled my eyes.  
"You have a point there. We'll be leaving tomorrow," He motioned to  
Hiei and himself "Do you want to come with us?"  
"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. At least he was ASKING this time. We  
would have ended up going the same way most likely, so it didn't matter. I  
had to keep acting nice, anyway. It would all be worth it in the end.  
Our taxi stopped in front of a large set of steps that seemed to  
stretch for miles. It might actually, I didn't know. Kurama handed the  
driver the money, since it was on him. We started to walk up the steps,  
which turned out to be about 4 miles. I was expecting it to be much longer.  
When we reached the top, it was so crowded that you could barely get  
through. I didn't recognize anybody. Everyone seemed to be new members.  
Obviously, the surviving contestants brought friends. A booming voice that  
could belong to none other than the female fox demon Koto, raised above the  
bustling crowd.  
"All right! Another Bujutsukai! I can't WAIT for all of the blood and  
violence! Now, would everyone please step forward and sign up? Right this  
way," She jumped out of the way as hordes of youkai trampled each other to  
reach the papers. I glanced at Kurama and Hiei. After the crowd had  
dispersed, I reached in for a paper. I filled out all of the form, even the  
unnecessary parts. My fans needed to know whatever they could about me,  
after all. Only one thing was different this time. There was no area for  
team name...  
  


* * *

  
Ok, the fangirls appear next chapter. ^^  
Shishi: Why can't I have a fangirl?  
You do! Me!  
Shishi: Why would you count? O_o  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	5. A New Team

I wish I had a fanfictioning buddy... T_T You know, Shishi, someone you know in-real-life that'll co-write fics with you.  
  
Shishi: I don't. You know what they'd do to me?? Especially Miss 'Shishi-x- Kuwabara-is-sooo-cute'. Really, it's very scary. O_O  
  
Ya know, she's just kidding... I think.  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: 5 [A New Team]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  


* * *

  
"Do you know anything about this?" I shoved my paper into Koto's face. She stepped back, and directed her big green eyes to the are I was pointing. She stuck up one of her fingers, making her look like a know-it- all.  
"This year, the teams are chosen for you!" My face went pale. What if... I was with some people that couldn't fight at all? And we were against a strong team? I'd be leaving my dice behind this time.  
  
A boat sailed over to the dock, only a few yards away from me. I walked aboard, trying to squeeze through. This place was dizgusting. I couldn't believe I had to walk around with all of these sweaty, hairy youkai. I sighed. Well, at least it COULDN'T be like last time, where it was only one team per a ship. The teams weren't made up yet, so this would be impossible. I looked around for any familiar faces.  
Jin and Touya were arguing, but then Jin kissed Touya on the cheek. Touya blushed, and seemed to forget about the situation. Jin and Touya had been off-and-on for... well, a little bit after the Makai Tournament. I noticed Rinku was sitting on the deck above, practicing his yo-yo tricks, while Chuu was... ugh, that's just disgusting. Really, couldn't he go to the bathroom and save me from having to see that dreadful sight? Kurama was talking(probably about all the future fights he might face) to Hiei. Hiei noticed me looking and whipped his head in my direction. Just as fast, I began looking around for others. I didn't really know anybody else, so it was no surprise to only see horns, wings, and other youkai-variations. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Who...? I turned around puzzled. Blonde hair. Mint-green eyes. A rubber nose. Ok, ok I'm joking. He doesn't wear that get-up any more, but you have to admit; it was fun while it lasted.  
"Hello, Shishi. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Suzuki looked at me, like I was a child. A retarded child, at that. He always did that to me. I wish someone would just teach him that I'm just as capable as him. Even Genkai had said that he's weaker than me. Where does HE get the nerve to say that to ME? I'm the one with the rabid fangirls. Well... I WAS the one with the rabid fangirls.  
"Suzuki, I would not pass up on an oppertunity like this," I tried to make my voice sound aggravated, but I don't think he noticed at all.  
"Oh, of course. So, who do you think will be on your team?"  
"A bunch of nobody-first timers," I grumbled as we walked over to the railing.  
"Probably not. I think they will have groups of fighters with nearly the same fighting skills. Of course, they'll probably mix it up a little," I hadn't even noticed Kurama was behind us. Hiei wasn't there, which surprised me.  
"I hope so..." I wasn't WORRIED... just maybe a little nervous  
  


* * *

  
The boat soon came upon Hanging Neck Island. It was no different than it had been before. Koto jumped off the the ship before the youkai got a chance to stumble off. She stood in front of us all.  
"Today your teams will be picked for you at seven o'clock sharp in the hotel lobby! That means you have a total of three hours to explore the island!" Koto jumped away from the crowd, letting them pass onto the earthy soil.  
  
I noticed that we did not have rooms yet, so we have to carry any extra luggage around with us. Luckily, I did not bring anything, as I don't really have possesion of anything... I'm not so sure that's a good thing, though. That reminds me, what will my house look like when I get back? I didn't leave any sign of my leaving. I hope I don't get evicted  
  


* * *

  
"So, is there anyone you want to fight, specifically?" Kurama asked as Hiei, Suzuki, Kurama and I walked in a forest. There was nothing to do here, so we just decided to take a walk.  
"I don't care," that was a lie. I wanted to fight Kurama. That was the ONLY person I cared to fight.  
"Oh. How about you guys?"  
"I wouldn't mind fighting against anyone that participated in the makai tournament, really." Suzuki said casually.  
"Shishiwakamaru," We all turned to Hiei. He wanted... to fight me? He smirked at me, "I want to fight you in the tournament." I tried to hide a gulp. I had watched him fight Bui, and even when he fought Zeru I was worried. Of course, I wasn't in the crowds. I was watching from one of the special T.V.s that only the losers got the privilege of watching. Kurama checked his watch. We had been walking a long while, I knew, because my feet were beginning to ache.  
  
"Lets head on back. We only have about an hour left, and it will take us some time to get back, ok?" We all turned around, following Kurama. I stayed back, because I noticed Suzuki wanted to talk to me.  
"When did you hook up with those two?" Suzuki asked me. He was doing it again! I had told him specifically, that I was going to get my fangirls from Kurama! I remember EXACTLY how it went!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
I was sitting at me and Suzuki's laptop, reading my fan-mail.  
Usually, I had about 50 e-mails a day. Today, I had less than  
half of the normal amount. I was slightly releived, because I  
don't like the computer much, and answering e-mails is too  
much of a hassle for me. Then, I got a little bit curious, when  
it happened the next day, too. I decided to do a bit of an  
investigation. I started, and ended, in the most obvious place.  
My official message boards. Made by yours truly. I saw a post  
entitled 'Yoko Kurama/Shuichi Minamino". I could vaguely  
remember that he was on the Urameshi team. The one with  
the red hair. When Uraurashima fought him, and he reverted  
to his past form, he had silver hair, I think. Seeing how this  
post should probably be called "Shishiwakamaru-sama" like  
most of the others were, I clicked it. This girl was obviously  
on the wrong board. I glanced over the page, and noticed the  
avitar. 'Rin Kawa'. Wasn't she one of my biggest fangirls...?  
I read the post hastily.  
  
'OMG! Did you SEE that GORGEOUS bishounen at the  
Ankoku Bujutsukai?! I didn't get a really good look at him,  
so I just went to check what he looked like. I found ALL these  
pictures of him! Sorry Waka-Sama, but he is just so... perfect!  
I HAVE to see more of him! Here is a picture of him! If anyone  
wants to help me make a fanclub for him, I'd LOVE your help!  
Just e-mail me! It's in my bio!  
  
S2 Rin-Kawa'  
  
When I saw this, I felt so betrayed. I had logged out(I didn't want  
a recap of the last time a drunk Suzuki got on my  
screen name...),  
and marched over to the door. I attached my hilt to my pants, and  
packed a few essentials in my hakama. Mostly beauty supplies, but  
they were among other things.  
"Where are you going?" Suzuki asked, as he walked down the steps  
from his room.  
"I'm going to go get my fangirls back," I spat. I pointed to the laptop  
lying on the coffee table, "Read the latest post on my boards." After I  
said that, he blinked a few times. I Turned around, walked out the door  
and slammed it shut behind me.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
"The board!" I growled with venom in my voice. He knew, as well as I did, that I was not a very happy person. I stomped off, passing by the two former Urameshi-team members.  
  


* * *

  
Ok, I'll get the fangirls in NEXT chapter. . I promise. If I don't, then feel free to flame me! Really, it'll keep me in check. O.o  
  
Shishi: I don't get mad that easily  
  


* * *

  
::shows a picture of full-demon-form Shishi:: Shishi: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT DAMMIT! ::horns pop out, fangs grow::  
  


* * *

  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	6. A New Realization

If you like Shishi x Suzuki, you should go to this site 'http://www5d.biglobe.ne.jp/~e_going/'. It has a cute doujinshi on it, that you should read. ^^ It's short, but sweet. Anyway, it's rare getting to see this couple, even though its my favorite, so it gets my hyped up really easily. O_o So, anyway, my point was, if you know of any Shishi x Suzuki sites, or either of those two separately even, please tell me in a review.  
  
Shishi: She already knows about Angel in Disguise, Shishi no Dojo, and all the fanlistings. She's never seen a site solely dedicated to Suzuki. Wonder why :p  
  
::glare:: ANYWAY, I'll be answering reviews now...  
  
Kitsune-Sama: ::pulls out magic hat of doom:: Muahahaha! Wait, you weren't supposed to know about this...! ::demolishes any traces of evidence:: ... T.T I want my hat back... ::coughcough:: Er... anyway, I'll make sure I get in a chapter specifically for Jin x Touya... or I could make a side story, maybe about 3 chapters long? Hm, I dunno.  
  
Mr. Me: I've addicted you!? Yay! ^_^  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: 6 [A New Realization]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
"Alright! I hope everyone is here, now! To find out your teammates, please turn your attention to the board!" It seemed Koto was taking a break, because Juri was announcing things to us now. I looked over at the cork-board that stretched from wall to wall. Papers were attached by tacks to the brownish-tan board. I snatched the paper my name was on, and carefully looking over the paper, considering each person carefully. Apparently, Kurama had been mostly right about the team system.  
  
Jin. I wasn't sure how to feel about him being on my team. He is a great fighter, and would be a great asset. Then, there was always the bad side of things. Jin was much too hyper for me to be able to keep my temper under control. I shook my head. How could Touya stand being around him so often? And he did it -intentionally-.  
  
Suzuki. I was not surprised in the least bit seeing my old friends appear on this list. After all, we had been on the same team before. We had nearly the same ki. Although, I don't have to be grateful to him. I was not necessarily happy with this team so far. Ah well, I might as well make the best out of this. Maybe he could make me a similar sword...?  
  
Shishiwakamaru. Well, of course I knew that I was on the list, or else, I wouldn't be looking at it... Tehazu. I didn't recognize this name. He must be a newbie. Probably didn't know how to even fight. Better not count this one, or else we could be in trouble latter on.  
  
Kurama. I stared at the small, black print and squinted. This couldn't be right... I-it didn't say... but I wanted to... to fight him. You know, I was beginning to seriously think this guy was out to get me! He just couldn't get enough of torturing me, could he? The ONE thing I wanted to do on my stay at Hanging Neck Island, was fight, and beat, Kurama. But that stupid kitsune just couldn't let me have it my way, could he! I glared a hole through Kurama's back. He looked pretty damned confused. Good! I didn't want him to find his name! Then, maybe he'd go home, and I'd never have to look at his pretty face again! Kurama, after searching thoroughly, turned and asked Hiei something. He shook his head. Kurama walked over to me.  
"You know, you're supposed to leave that up there so your teamma-"  
"I KNOW that!" I spat. He seemed taken aback.  
"Wha- did I do something?"  
"No... I'm so...sor...ta having a bad day," I stomped off, after trying to unsuccessfully save my self. He had tricked me! I had almost said I was SORRY! I had NEVER in my whole, entire life even uttered that word. My master had basically dumped me on the streets because he said I was being 'snotty'. Ch. I showed him, when I came back three years later. After a little training, I decided to pay him a little visit. Lets just say there wasn't much left of him when I was done.  
  
I replaced our paper on the board, letting our other teammates look at it. Something slightly confused me about the teams, though. Before, there were six members, for a substitute. Well, it didn't matter much, to me. I shrugged it off. I had other problems. Like Kurama. There HAD to be a way I could fight him...  
  
Apparently, our key had been given to the Tehazu guy... hopefully, he didn't lose it. Our team decided to see if he, or even she, had gone into the room yet. The elevator rode to the second floor, and we bustled off. Jin started zooming down the halls. We waited for him, figuring he'd find our room fast enough.  
"It's down this hall!" Jin grinned and started to drag me down the accused hallway.  
"JIN! LET ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I screeched up at him. Unfortunately, the ceilings were high, leaving Jin plenty of free roaming space. He was flying just high up enough so that I could not touch the ground. I was trying to pry his fingers off of my waist, without having him drop me. Lots of good that did. I fell down onto the rough carpeting, in front of our room number, 105. Suzuki and Kurama walked up behind us, trying to hold their laughter. I glared at them. Suzuki bit his lip and turned the brass doorknob.  
  
Dark blue, almost black, hair covered a young man's, maybe 13, head. Two thick strands that were longer than the rest of his hair hung in front of his eyes. The back was short and simple. His skin was a little on the dark side. He had an olive green turtleneck on. One of his sleeves was like a tanktop, the other was long and tight. On the sleeveless arm, he wore loose gold bracelets that clinked together when he turned a page in his yellowing book. He looked up, showing us pitch black eyes. They didn't look evil, though... they actually looked curious and lively.  
"Oh, hello. Are you the rest of team...," He looked like he was trying to remember the number our team had been given, "105?"  
"Yes. Are you Tehazu?" Suzuki asked. I realized that everything seemed quiet. That couldn't be good. I looked around for any sign of the red-headed wind master. I bit my lip. Not the slightest trace.  
"Well, who else would I be." He smiled, saying this as a statement, not as a question.  
"'Ey, you ever compete?" Jin popped up, alarming the boy. He jumped at the sudden outburst. Tehazu looked back and saw Jin grinning.  
"Not in the bujutsukai, no. I saw you all last time, though. You all did well, even if you didn't all win."  
"Only Jin never won against the Urameshi team," I pointed out. Even if it had only been that baka Kuwabara, Suzuki and I had beaten him.  
"Kurama didn't lose to a 'em!" Jin floated over to Kurama, who was trying to hide a smile at his comment.  
"He was ON the Urameshi team!" Suzuki yelled at Jin who shrugged good- naturdly. Tehazu was staring blankly at us. We must seem a bit off to him...  
"Don't worry about them. They're always like this," Kurama smiled, noticing the kid's discomfort. 'Them'? HE should have said -us-. I let out an inward grunt. I can't let him get to me, I can't let him get to me. I told myself this over and over, until my head started to spin. I wouldn't let Jin get to me, with his hyper active carefreeness. I wouldn't let Suzuki get to me, with his overbearingness. And most of all, I wouldn't let Kurama get the better me. Even though he was generous, charming, understanding, kind...- whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. He was not any of those things! He was just Kurama. Ignorant, Self-centered- argh! I was doing it again! I was getting angry over nothing! Ok, maybe if I just don't think about him. He has no business snooping around in your head, anyway. I tried to push any thoughts involving Kurama to the back of my mind. Since he was standing right beside me, it wasn't exactly easy.  
  
"I'm a bit tired... I'm going to bed now," I rubbed my head and walked into one of the three rooms. Three...? Oh, I forgot. I was so used to having my own room, it would be weird hearing Suzuki's snoring again. He was a loud snorer, so I'd better try to get as much sleep as I could. I closed the door behind me and climbed into one of the beds. I clicked off the lamp that was in the middle of the two beds. Hanging Neck Island was hot year-round, so it was pretty stupid of me to put the covers on. I kicked them off, and rolled over. I could hear everyone laughing outside. They had better not be laughing at me.  
  
I just couldn't sleep. What was wrong with me? Nothing particularly bad had ever happened here. Besides our team's losing, but that was more a blow to my pride than anything mental. Something was making me itch, but I couldn't find out where to scratch. I sighed and dug my head into the pillow. I waited for Suzuki to come in. I could ask him if he felt anything strange. Then a thought hit me. What if Kurama and I were to stay in the same room, all night? I felt my cheeks get a little warmer. Was I... blushing? I shook my head. Must be from lack of sleep. Despite what I had told myself earlier, I was intently staring at the door. I didn't blink until I saw a crack of light filter into the room. I glanced up at the tall figure silhouetted in front of the doorway. Red hair. I snapped my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door shut, almost awkwardly. The stumbling idiot hit into my bed. Stumbling...? I had never seen Kurama so much as trip. I squinted my eyes to meet a pair of sapphire ones. I let out a sigh, and sat up a bit.  
"Wakey wake sleepin' beauty!" Jin grinned toothily at me. What? I looked past the redhead over to the flashing red-numbered clock. 9:03. Great. I had to fight today, and I hadn't slept at all. And it was all Kurama's fault. I swear, If I died today, I would haunt him for the rest of his life!  
  
I was almost sleep-walking on my way out. I looked across to see a group of five lower class demons huddled on the other side of the stadium. Koto was at her announcing box, and Juri stood on the platform in front of me. I walked my way over to one of the walls, and leaned against it. Damn my dignity. I needed my beauty sleep.  
  
I decided to slide down onto the ground. As tired as I was, I was determined to watch the matches.  
"The third match of today! Team 105, Suz- Beautiful Suzuki, Kurama, also known as the infamous Youko Kurama, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and a newcomer Tehazu!" Juri yelled into her microphone for all to hear the introductions, "against Team 134, Nami, Ten, Rakuri, Ferio, and Kagera! Please, send a representative of each team for the first round!"  
"I'll go," Kurama stepped lightly on the platform. His opponent stiffened a little, obviously not too keen on fighting one of the former winners.  
"Kurama and Rakuri have volunteered for the first match!" Koto's voice boomed over the stadium. Juri looked at both of the competitors, and raised her hand.  
"Kurama versus Rakuri! Begin!" Her hand swiftly fell down, the universal 'go' sign. Rakuri plunged into a punch. Kurama easily dodged it, stepping aside. These youkai were pathetic. They couldn't even land a punch. After a few more swings, I decided that everything would be ok. I relaxed and tried to doze off. After a few minutes, I heard a crackling noise. Kurama's rosewhip didn't sound like that, did it? I opened one eye, and saw Rakuri holding a ball of lightning in his hand. It was the simplest of attacks, just a ball of youki, but it would still hurt if you got hit by it. I was slightly amused, and half-hoping Kurama would get hit a few times before he beat the lightning youkai. Suzuki and Jin walked over to me and sat down. Actually, Jin floated, but it was all the same to him.  
"'Ey, ya think if he practiced more 'e'd be a shinobi?" Jin asked, reffering to the 'Lightning Master'.  
"Doubtful," Suzuki said simply.  
"I thought you and Touya decided to disband the Shinobi. I mean, there were only two of you left..." I decided to add my two cents.  
"We did. I was jus' wonderin'," Jin started to whistle, and since he was next to me, it was getting quite annoying  
"Will you shut UP," I growled at Jin. He ignored me, though he was fully aware of what I said.  
"JIN!" I screamed into his ears, "QUIET!" Jin finally shrugged, defeated. Or maybe he was just being nice. I didn't know, and I didn't care.  
"Isn't someone a little grouchy," Suzuki grinned over at me. I rolled my eyes. Kurama, unfortunately, was still gracefully dodging the lightning balls. These demons were nothing compared to us, or any of my 'friends' for that matter. Maybe I could take the next one...? Sure, why not. Even in this state, I figured I could beat them. I watched onward, waiting for Kurama to howl out in pain. But, as anyone could guess, that didn't happen. I heard the wind part for the whip, as it sliced the other demons skin. Nothing gory though. As always, Kurama was planning on trying to save this youkai. I just didn't understand it. What had he ever done for Kurama? Nothing. They had just met, and he was trying to kill him. So, why would he show any mercy? Did fangirls like this? I hoped not, because I knew I would never be able to pull it off.  
  
"Give up, if you want to live," Kurama's voice had a bit of concern in it. Rakuri slowly got up, but fell again.  
"You'll bleed to death if you strain yourself," Rakuri didn't seem to care. Fool. He was going to let him LIVE. Didn't he understand there was no way that he could possibly win?  
"It seems Rakuri is not giving up! He is determined to win!" Koto shouted from her stand. I watched on as the youkai stumbled about, trying to conjure up one of his lightning balls. If he couldn't even do that, he had no hope. He was nothing more than a burden now. Kurama should have just killed him. But he didn't. He just watched as the hopeless youkai suffered from blood-loss. He collapsed, and the ten count began.  
"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" Juri reached for Kurama's arm and held it up.  
"The victor is Kurama!" An uproar of complaints and cheers made me wince. Did they have to be so loud? Kurama walked over to us.  
"Ok, who's going next?" His eyes shifted from Suzuki's, to me, to Jin's, to Tehazu.  
"I will..." I slowly got up. Kurama grabbed my shoulder and gently pushed me down. I glared up at him.  
"What was that for?!"  
"You didn't get much sleep. Why don't you take a nap?"  
"I don't wanna!" Kurama sighed.  
"Ok, ok. Why don't you just sit these ones out?"  
"...fine..." Kurama smiled, and sat down next to Jin.  
"Well, if none of you 'er gonna fight, I'm thinkin' I will!" Jin's feet touched the ground, and he walked up to his opponent, a black-haired burly man, with a scar running down his left eye.  
"Jin versus Kagera! BEGIN!" This battle wouldn't take very long. Well, it wouldn't if Jin would just stop messing around. He was flying around the stadium, leaving this Kagera guy time to think! When it was MY turn, I'd get it over and done with right away. I wouldn't take any chances.  
"Kurama! Are you okay!?" A teenage girl, with auburn hair hanging down to her shoulders jumped down to the ground. Her midnight blue tanktop was covered by a corduroy jacket. She wore a pair of orange cargo pants.  
"Uh... I'm not sure you're aloud to be down here-" I was cut of by that baka kitsune.  
"I'm fine. May I ask your name?" He wasn't really looking at the girl, but he did acknowledge her presence.  
"Chisara! I came here from the Ningenkai to watch you in the tournament!" Her green eyes beamed.  
"How do you know about youkai?" Kurama looked up at the girl.  
"You know, there are plenty of people that know about it! Things get around!" Kurama looked at her doubtfully, but decided not to pry into her business.  
"Can I have your autograph!" I stared at her. WHO'S autograph was she asking for?! Kurama smiled and reached out for the paper and pen Chisara was holding out. She seemed to be resisting the urge to glomp Kurama.  
"He can't! He's umm-" I looked around frantically for an answer. Kurama looked at me strangely. I know I was making a show.  
"Why not...?" Suzuki was staring at me too.  
"He..." My voice trailed off.  
"I injured my arm," Kurama gave a sorry smile to Chisara. Her shoulders slumped a bit. Apparently she didn't remember that Kurama said he didn't get hurt.  
"Oh, ok...-" Her voice was cut off by Jin flying past. Her notepad with all of the autographs flew away in the gust Jin had created.  
"HEY! Come back!" Chisara ran away after her booklet. A few pages fell out, and scattered. Chisara ran away to collect her precious autographs. I glanced over at Kurama. Why didn't he just sign it. It's not like he cared how he felt... I didn't think so at least. I realized I had a slight smile crawling on my lips, when I was looking at Kurama. I quickly wiped it off.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, I'm sorry that this took so long. ::bows off apology:: I had to get a going away party for my friend ready. She's moving a few states away. T_T But at least I'll be able to visit in the summer. On to other notes... I can add my fangirl anytime I want, so that doesn't matter. And my friend(Kouga__Luver) agreed to be in later chapters, but she'll have a bigger part. So, that's why she's not here.  
  
Shishi: ... Did you realize how long this is?  
  
That's cuz I needed to get a fangirl in. O_o lol  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	7. Author's Note

I have a really important school project to work on, so all this week, until Monday, I wont be able to work on it. I'm really REALLY sorry. I promise I'll get something up by next Wednesday.  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	8. A New Chapter?

Ok, I really SHOULD be working on my school project, but I just had the perfect idea for this chapter... so you'll just HAVE to read it early! Such a letdown! ::sarcastic sigh::  
  
Shishi: ::cough cough sputter sputter::  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: 7 [A New... Chapter?]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
I managed to pull my gaze away from Kurama and directed it at Jin. He was winding up his whirlwinds. Only Urameshi had ever been able to win against Jin, and probably ever would. In this way, I was grateful he was on my team, and not an opponents. Jin obviously was getting bored, because he hit the poor youkai straight in the head. I could hear the bone snap straight backward. Jin obviously didn't think he had hit that hard, but considering Kagera's lifeless body, I'd assume so. He shrugged and started flying up, and sitting in the air, waiting for juri to finish her ten- count.  
"10!" Juri yelled to the crowd, "Contestant Jin is the winner!"  
"If we win this match, then we won't have to fight the others," Kurama stated, ready to fight again.  
"No need to get up Kurama. I'll take care of this," Tehazu had the slightest smirk as he paced over to the stage. He had better win. I didn't feel like fighting just because some cocky kid made a mistake. He wasn't very strong, from what I could tell. His youki was only a faint trace. Sure, he had that determined glint in his eyes, but somehow I doubt that he can kill his enemy with his charm. Me, maybe. Kurama, why not? Just not a kid like him.  
"Ready?" Juri looked between the two fighters.  
"Just get on with it, will you?" Tehazu's voice dripped with venom.  
"Eep! Y-yes!" Juri hurried to her job, "Tehazu versus Nami!" Tehazu smirked Nami, the blue haired water demoness, and into a shadow-like being. He then vanished into the ground... Vanished? I had never heard of anyone doing that. I've seen people like Hiei go faster than the naked eye can follow, but never vanish. Nami looked around. If she wasn't alert before, she was now. She looked behind her, but saw nothing. She looked tense and worried. I smirked inwardly. Maybe this boy would be of some use after all. She demon tried to find Tehazu, but when she couldn't she seemed to think of something,  
"If he's not in the ring, he has to have a ten count! And as you can- " Her eyes were wide, and blood was trickling from her blue lips. She let out an ear-shattering scream, and plummeted to the ground. A dark shadow rose from the motionless body. Tehazu soon appeared where the shadow had been standing, he was calm at first. He bit his lip when he saw Nami's body sprawled across the arena. He looked... regretful? Why? Whatever he had done, it was obviously to win. He should be happy. I scoffed.  
"Can't take a little blood? Rinku was better than him!" Sure, I thought he was just some spoiled little brat, but I was curious. Kurama pulled me up.  
"I can get up on my own!" I spat.  
"Really? When I saw you are your way here you looked like Chu," He smiled. He helped me walk, against my will may I add. I didn't really mind, though... I just wouldn't let him know that. I admit, I did like him, but only a LITTLE bit. Anyway, I came here for my fangirls. I wouldn't back down. It's not like I couldn't get over him. If my fangirls could, so could I. A voice in the back of my head yelled at me 'Well that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon!' We'll just see about that!  
  
"Let go of me!" I wrenched my arm away from Kurama's. He chuckled at my rudeness. He should be angry! Why does he have to be so nice?  
"I'm going for a walk. Tell everyone else to STAY AWAY!" I yelled at him, and slammed the door. That was pretty stupid, I guess. He brought me in, and I just walked right back out. I should probably thank him, and apologize. Well, I SHOULD. That didn't mean I would, or even could. Every time I tried to be nice, my tongue got twisted, and I just blurted out something fowl. Maybe I should just stop talking to him? That's a little too far... but it would be nice if I could just return his favors someday. But that someday would have to wait.  
"Would he still want to be friends with me after I trick him?" I asked myself aloud. Doubtful. He didn't like liars. Come to think of it, I never really lied did I? Maybe I never told him everything, but everything I said was the truth! That was a favor, I guess? But he did that to me for no price at all. I sighed. Back to square one. I shook my head vigorously. It didn't matter if he was nice! I have a job to do!  
  
I felt a warm droplet splash on my head. I looked upward to see dark clouds hanging above me ominously. The rain stopped trickling, and started to pour instantly. Great. It was raining. I had been hoping I could spend most of My foot hit something hard, maybe a rock, and sent me flying.  
  
When I got up, my surroundings weren't familiar... I wasn't in a forest anymore. Actually, I wasn't ANYWHERE. Everything was black, including the ground. Or... There was no ground. I felt like I was floating. Each step was like walking on air. Maybe I was? I couldn't tell. I stuck out my hand to look for a wall. I realized I could only see it if I held it directly in front of my face. Ok, this was getting weird.  
"Hello!? Anybody?" I cupped my hands around my mouth. I didn't like being alone, and especially not in this dark, unfamiliar place. When I was young, I lived with my mother, and father. We were an average, happy family. When my parents died, my master found me on the streets sobbing. He tried to comfort me. I didn't know how my parents died. It was mysterious. All I knew was I was away playing in a field near our village, and I was alone. I never had any friends as a kid, so it wasn't a big deal. When I came back, I saw the whole village had been massacred. I didn't know what death was. I had never seen it before, and I thought they were all sleeping. When no one woke up, I began to cry. That was when my master came. When I wouldn't stop crying he told me 'Your being a baby. Do you know how much of a disgrace you would be on your entire village if they saw you like this? You can mourn when there is time, boy'. That got me to stop. I just didn't like being called a baby, I think. When my master kicked me out, I was about 15. Suzuki found me, and offered me a spot on his team. We then started training, and recruited more members. After the tournament, we went on a short hiatus. Suzuki apologized for using me in the tournament, and we became what I guess you could call friends. Kurama asked us to join in the Makai Tournament, and we did just that. Afterward, Suzuki, Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, and I decided to live together. When Suzuki's 'experiments' started to clutter the house, though, he moved away, and I came along. I ended up coming to Ningenkai then. See I was never alone. I've always had people around me, whether I liked them or not. After all that, here I am in... where exactly WAS I? I looked around for any sign of my whereabouts. I noticed a pinprick of light far away. I could barely see it, but if you squinted it was vaguely visible. I ran toward it with all my speed, It might be a trap, it might lead to my death, but I didn't care. Anything to get out of this darkness. The sudden contrast of light burnt my eyes. It felt like something was clawing my violet eyes out of there sockets. I held my hands to my face, and crumpled into a ball onto the ground. If it were just my eyes, it wouldn't be so bad, but my whole body was scalding. I was whimpering and shaking. I had never felt this much pain before. I heard a scream, but it wasn't my own. It wasn't a pained scream, either. It just sounded worried, but reassuring. I opened my eyes to see two emerald orbs above me.  
  
When my vision focused, I realized the orbs were really Kurama's eyes. "Shishi!" I realized the scream I had heard was him. But it wasn't a scream at all. My dream had intensified the noise.  
"Ugh... What am I doing here...?" I looked up drearily. Jin and Suzuki were behind Kurama.  
"You tripped while you were on your walk. Jin found you when he was flying over the island," He held his hand over my forehead, "It seems you have a fever, too. You're all red."  
  
The fact that I was blushing didn't help.  
"Guess that will teach you to go walking in the rain!" Suzuki laughed, and walked out the room.  
"Guess I'll be leavin' too, then! Be good now kids!" Jin grinned and flew after Suzuki. I glared at the door, still blushing. I turned back to Kurama. A few awkward minutes passed, before Kurama got up.  
"I'll... go make a medicine for you..." He turned towards the door, and walked out, leaving the door ope. I watched him mashing herbs, and other things in the kitchen. This was my chance... I could get back at him... but how? And would it really be possible with my fever. Ugh... I hadnn't even realized how much it hurt until now. I felt hot and cold all at the same time. I groaned.  
"You okay?" Kurama tilted so he could see me.  
"I'm fine!" I snapped. Dammit! I needed to calm down... just take it easy. I could talk to him like a calm, rational adult. After all, I was almost 'of age' in the ningen world. I needed to start acting like it. I think I had heard Rinku quoting his ningen girlfriend once 'Act your age, not your shoe size'. Even the little midget was more popular than me! Rinku's not the problem, I told myself. He is... I glanced over to the red- headed kitsune outside. I felt... almost guilty. He was working on something to help ME, and here I was, planning his demise. Some friend I was. I scoffed. Maybe my fangirls were right in going after Kurama. After all, he's more generous, stronger, even prettier than me. But just a little. What was the harm in there being someone better than me...? I still got a lot of attention... just not when I was around Kurama. I sighed. But that's exactly what I WANTED. I rubbed my temples. I was just too confused to plan mass destruction of ANYTHING at the moment. I needed to get my priorities straight.  
  
What do I want? My fangirls or Kurama. It was one or the other. I was being presented with the perfect chance right now. And I knew what one I would pick.  
  
~~~  
Review! Or I'll sic Shishi on you!  
  
Shishi: What am I? A dog?!  
  
Nope! You're a demonic plushie!  
  
Shishi: I am NOT a demonic plushie. I am a bird demon. Or a gremlin demon. No one really knows what I am... O_o  
  
So, you COULD be a demonic plushi!  
  
Shishi: Well... uh, I suppose... -.-;;  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	9. A New Form

Ok, sorry for not answering reviews lately. ^^;;  
  
Nekomata-Chan: Yep, it's going to be... in about 3 chapters? I'm thinking of making this pretty long, so there might be a few. ^^  
  
Hedi Dracona: Unfortunately, I've seen sites that say he's a gremlin. So, I figured I'd just say all the different er... 'versions' I've heard of his demon form. I still think he's a bird demon... -.-  
  
Youkai Master Kurama: Yeah, Unfortunately, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box. I have to keep my grades up to at least a C or else you'd never get to see another chapter of this... So, thanks for being patient! ^_^ And, yes, I was a bit worried that this would turn out one of those clique tournaments... I'm glad that it didn't. And you think Shishi is in character? I really had a hard time deciding how to do him. I didn't think he acted as stuck up as in some stories, but I didn't think he would admit to falling in love at first, either. But, really, he wasn't the hardest. I love Kurama, but... I HATE WRITING WITH HIM! His personality is so hard to grasp! Sometimes he's making little jokes, having fun, and just being a pretty normal guy, then there's his super nice, friendly side, and then he does a total 180 on me and becomes a ruthless killer! He is the most challenging character I've written. Weird, 'cuz other authors seem to write about him so easily. T_T  
  
Kitsune-Sama: Did you have fun skiing? I can't even SLED in a straight line... @_@  
  
ZeiYuki: Doesn't EVERYBODY hate school? I wish I could just skip it. Japan knows what they're doing when they LET you choose if you want to go to highschool! XD  
  
Chisara Notell: Thanks. I wanna add more romance, but I'm still deciding how long I should make this. I don't want everything to happen too fast like in my other stories. And I'm having fun with this, but I don't want to drag it out TOO long. . AH, THE CONFUSION!  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: 7 [A New Form]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
"Here. Drink this, it will make you feel better," Kurama handed me a thick, brown liquid. I sniffed at it and gagged.  
"What's IN this?" I choked up at him. He laughed.  
"Oh, just drink it. It doesn't MATTER what's in it, as long as it's good for you!" I plugged my nose, and gingerly swallowed down the bitter substance.  
"But just for the record, it was earthworms," I stared up at him. Ugh... did he just say... earthworms? Nothing like that belonged in my delicate stomach...  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He laughed softly. I glared at him.  
"...then what WAS in it?"  
"Just some various herbs. Same thing as in most any medicine."  
"Oh..." Why did I always have a lack of words when I was around him? I could always picture exactly how the conversation would go, but then he'd say something I didn't expect. Like the worm thing. I shook my head slightly. I don't think I'd ever understand him. But... I had to tell him. He had a right, after all. Just... how to put it? I glared at my covers. The tan cotton really didn't help my thinking. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes.  
"Is that... chocolate?" I stared at Kurama, who had pulled out a candy bar. I had seen Jin eat those every day when we lived together.  
"Um... yes. Do you want some?" I looked at the brown bar in his hands. He was snapping of a piece and holding it out. I completely forgot what I was going to say and timidly took the stick. I nibbled at it, before taking a much bigger bite. In a few seconds, it was gone. Kurama laughed.  
"Can I have more?" I knew I sounded like a child... but it was so good! The way it melted in your mouth, and it's flavor stayed even after I swallowed it!  
"Sure!" Kurama was laughing again, and gave me the rest of his chocolate.  
"I can have it all?" I beamed at Kurama. Now I either looked like an abandoned puppy, or a crazed schoolgirl... Kurama nodded. I practically breathed down the rest of it.  
"I'm guessing you like it?"  
"Mm!" I smiled through my full mouth. Once I finished this, I had to remind myself to NEVER touch another chocolate bar again. I acted so out of tune when I ate it!...But it was soooo good! I leaned back on my pillow, with a very content look on my face. I gladly withdrew into the arms of sleep.  
  
My neck and back were aching when I woke up. I didn't feel anywhere near as comfortable as I did when I fell asleep.  
"Ugh..." I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in my bed anymore. I was in the stadium. Tehazu was fighting, rather playfully, against some guy I didn't know. I looked over at the scoreboard and got up. One to Two. I walked over to the rest of the group and saw our opponents. Hiei, The person fighting now, Touya, a girl, and the remains of a mangled looking body. The girl looked about 13, and she had aqua-blue hair that was in a low ponytail. It reached a little below her shoulders. Her big gray eyes were watching the stage intently. Her midnight-blue shirt tugged tightly at her elbows. She was wearing a pair of ningen's baggy gray shorts. A pair of white fangs were peeking out of her wide mouth. I looked back at the other members. Hiei and Touya? I hoped I didn't have to fight Hiei...  
"So, who lost to who?" I yawned and reached the rest of the group.  
"Suzuki lost ta Touya, and Kurama lost ta Hiei!" Jin grinned over at Touya, who rolled his eyes. Obviously, they weren't going to let this tournament get in their way. I shook my head. Well, at least no one had died. Suzuki wasn't looking his greatest though, and I had to say, Kurama looked even worse. He had small burn marks covering his arms, face, and legs. The tips of his hair were singed. Despite his condition, I think Hiei had gone easy on him. If Kurama didn't know Hiei, he'd probably be a cinder. Then again, I'm not so sure Hiei would be in such good condition, either. Now that I think about it, Hiei did have quite a few cuts on him. I walked over to the my two injured comrades.  
"How did I get here?" I was still watching the fight. Obviously, this guy was nothing but a joke to Tehazu.  
"We had to carry you here. You could sleep through an avalanche!" He laughed lightly. I shrugged. So my sleeping habits weren't the greatest. Tehazu finally beat the poor demon. At least Tehazu's killing didn't look TOO painful. I don't really care, but I did gain a LITTLE bit of compassion when Genkai beat me. Not too much though... Tehazu slid past us, and leaned against one of the walls. Touya seemed to be getting anxious by now, and took his place on the platform. Jin perked up.  
"Ew, ew! I'll take this 'un!" Jin eyes were sparkling, and he flew up so he was face to face with Touya. The ice youkai seemed a little surprised at his opponent, but didn't seem to mind.  
"Aw, good to see you Jin. Now I can try out my new technique!" Touya smiled up at the flying redhead.  
"The two shinobi are taking each other on! This is going to be a good one!" Koto's voice was high and excited.  
"Just don't kill me!" Jin grinned.  
"I'll see what I can do," Touya seemed a lot more carefree than he did before. Well, as long as he didn't start acting like Jin it couldn't hurt... Juri looked between the couple and raised her hand.  
"Jin versus Touya! Begin!"  
"Ok, Icy, cum an' get me!" Jin flew around the stadium recklessly. Touya sighed and started to form little ice crystals in his hand. He blew at them, targeting Jin, but they missed by about a foot, because jin was flying around so fast.  
"Gotta be faster dan that!" Jin stopped in mid air. Touya blew again, but missed. Jin started to wind up his arm, creating his infamous attack.  
"Just what we've been waiting for, folks!" Koto commented. Jin flew down closer to Touya. He began circling the platform, but Touya didn't start defending himself. Instead, he formed his ice dome, but Touya wasn't in it. Jin, on the far end, was entrapped in a small ice prison. He stopped flying before he could hit any of the walls. He looked curiously at the frozen globe. He blinked and tried to punch it, which proved to be regrettable. Icy spikes flew out of the globe, piercing his skin. Touya was outside the imprisonment, and a transparent blue triangle floated in front of him(Like Washu's computer). It seemed he was able to plan where all of the shards would come from. The blue force field quickly vanished, leaving a bloody Jin. Apparently, Touya missed all of his vital points.  
"Ah, if yer gonna start usin' all your new tricks, might as well use mine!" Jin grinned, while still panting. He flew up, and started to wind up his arms again. He made sure he stayed far from the ground so Touya couldn't pull that stunt again. Touya was ready to jump out of the way, and he was obviously thinking of a way to stop Jin. If he tried to use his trick a few more time, Jin might not be able to survive it. Jin didn't fly down thins time, though. He held his arm out in front of him. Touya did the same, thinking he could have a go at Yusuke's line of thought. He blew at his ice gems, and they were sent flying. Jin thrust his tornado at Touya. Right when they were about to impact, the tornado flew out of the way and hit Touya out of the ring. Jin smiled proudly at his invention, not realizing the shards coming his way. He was hit in the stomach by them. He flew into a wall and hit the ground. Jin had received quite a few more injuries than Touya.  
"1...2...3...4...5...6..." Juri counted each number off. I watched Jin expectantly, waiting for him to get up. If he won this match, I wouldn't have to fight... again.  
"10!!! DRAW!" Juri yelled out. I looked around my group. I was the only one that hadn't gone... and so was that girl. We both took our place on the stage.  
"Hey, aren't you that pretty-boy that got pounded by Genkai last time?" She asked. I glared at her.  
"I didn't get pounded... I just... lost."  
"Mm-hmm. Is that why you fainted? And let me tell you, I was sitting next to your rapid little fans, and they sure did squeel when your hair came loose!" She plugged her ears for emphasis.  
"Well sor-ry if I'm adored!"  
"WERE adored!" She flung her head up and laughed. I frowned. Did everyone know about my almost-fanless-state? I sighed.  
"Shishiwakamaru versus Kaze! Begin!" The girl, Kaze I guess, held her arm in front of her. A small flame started to lick at her arm.  
"Hey... isn't that like Hiei's power..." I stared at her arm. Maybe not fighting Hiei didn't make a difference after all...  
"Well DUH! Hiei-san, who is the coolest youkai in the whole wide WORLD, is my idol! I based my whole attack on his and everything! We're both fire youkai and all!" She was rambling on about being a Hiei- obsessionist. I looked at Hiei, who was grumbling about his little fan. Despite the fact that I felt a tinge of jealousy, I held back a laugh. If I did, I'd have a hell of a time getting out of this place alive. She finally let stopped blabbering.  
"I think it's about time we get this started!" She grinned at me, and let her dragon loose.  
"Dragon of the Regular Flame!" She yelled out. The hell?! What kind of name was that? I really didn't have time to think about this though... I jumped out of the way, and watched as the small dragon-like flame disappeared.  
"Dammit! I wish I could bring my dragon out longer than a few seconds!" I sweat dropped at her. I hoped this wasn't her only attack... Sure, I didn't feel like getting beaten, but it's not like I didn't enjoy a good fight... where I win.  
"Well, if you're not coming out again," She huffed, "I'll just use something else!"  
Well... that technique didn't last long... Kaze formed a ball of fire in her hand, much like Rakuri's lightning ball. Kaze grinned at me, and started throwing fireballs at me like a lunatic! Seriously, as soon as I dodged one, I had to jump out of the way of another! She at one point stopped, and I managed to catch my breath.  
"Why did you-"  
"Hey, aren't those your fans?" I looked over in the direction she was pointing hopefully. A horde of girls, probably led by Chisara. I groaned, realizing they weren't MY fangirls. Maybe once, but sadly not anymore... The girls all huddled around Kurama. I glared in their direction.  
"Someone's a little jealous," Kaze said in a sing-song voice.  
"Am not...!" I blushed. Who was I jealous of anyway? Kurama or my fans?  
"Yep! You are!" She grinned at me, and walked near the edge of the platform, but not off it. She looked over at Kurama.  
"Seems he's having a little autographing session!" She chimed.  
"W-what?!" I stomped over near her. I saw Kurama signing things. I can't say he looked happy... but still! Those are MY former-fans bud!  
"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I felt everyone's eyes looking at me, in astonishment. I felt like I was shrinking under them... dammit! That's because I was! I could feel my horns pop out, and fangs, and everything else change... I felt like I was two again. Looking up at all the big kids. I expected Kaze to kick me out of the ring so she could just get this over with... but she didn't. She stared at me, her eyes wide. She blinked twice, then burst out into a maniacal laughter!  
"Haha-that's just- hahahaha-is THAT-hahah- THE Shishiwaka- hahaha- maru that I hear SO- hahah- much about?!" She said in between laughter. She was pointing and laughing all at once. Ok, I admit, I had been laughed at plenty of times before. But never like THIS. I was blushing from embarrassment. I looked at Kurama through the corner of my eye. I assumed I would see him looking disgusted, and he would never speak to me again. But he looked... dare I say, sympathetic? When he noticed me looking at him, he gave me a lopsided smile. I was relieved. I then remembered I was in a fight(could you even call it that anymore?) And turned to Kaze. She was still laughing her head off, and she fell over, out of the ring.  
"Er... 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..." Juri started the count.  
"Shishiwakamaru has transformed into a small bird demon! This is new! Kaze has fallen out of the ring from... laughter?" Koto was trying to hold back a laugh. I glared at her, and she abruptly stopped. I don't know how she could take me seriously in this form, but somehow she did.  
"10?" Juri said uncertainly. I stared at the still-laughing Kaze. Had I beaten her... that easily? Somehow, I didn't feel very relieved. I didn't get the same jolt of satisfaction as I did when I won in my normal form. I sighed. Well, a win is a win. I fluttered over to Suzuki's shoulder, and perched on it. It would take me a little while to change back. Suzuki opened his mouth.  
"Don't," I growled. He closed his mouth and shrugged, which wasn't easy on my considering I was on his shoulder.  
"The winners of this round are... Team 105!" Juri exclaimed.  
  
I looked over at the other side. Touya had woken up. He didn't seem to mind that they lost, but he wasn't exactly cheering either. Hiei was glaring at me. I felt like I was being engulfed in the fires of Hades. For all I knew, maybe he could set fire with his eyes! I tried to focus on other things. Jin was flying over to Touya, probably to boast. Kurama was slowly getting up, and helping Suzuki up. I fluttered off his shoulder as he got up, and when he was done, landed back on it. Tehazu was already walking away. Who was he anyway?  
  
~~~  
  
I wish I could make cliffhangers. -_- But my stories don't have much suspense in them, sadly. You know, they should have more sites on how to make a fanfic better. If I were better at them, I probably would... Anyway, I finished my project, so I can hopefully get back to my regular updating schedule. That being one every two or three days. ^^  
  
Shishi: Oh, joy!  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	10. A New Dream

Ok... You're gonna kill me. T__T I'm sorry! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to forsake my readers! Please don't hate me... I'm a good person really... ::shrinks::  
  
...  
  
Shishi! Lighten this up with some humor!  
  
Shishi: I have nothing to say to the likes of you.  
  
T__T Even he hates me....!  
  
Shishi: Hey now... How will this look to my fangirls? They might think I'm MEAN if you cry because of me...  
  
I hate you! It's all you're fault! No one loves me anymore!!!!  
  
Shishi: =_= I hate my job... ::tries to cheer up::  
  
;-P (Aren't I a devious little author?)  
  
Title: The Dark Side  
  
Chapter: A New Bed  
  
By: Hiei-Mi  
  
~~~  
  
Touya had come back to our room with Jin, but apparently no one had known where Hiei went. We were setting up the sleeping arrangements, and I didn't exactly like them. Outwardly.  
"Alright... so it's Jin and Touya, Suzuki and Tehazu, and Shishi and I?" Kurama asked Tehazu, who had picked it all out. I tried not to look like I cared, though I'm not so sure I got the emotion across, as I heard a few giggles from Jin.  
"Hmm... Yes, if that's all right with everyone?" He didn't even look up at us. He just kept reading his book, curled up on the couch. I don't know how I had thought he was just some 'cute kid' when I met him. Now he seemed more sinsiter... I shook my head. Blood always taints your views on someone...  
  
I stuck my hand into the bowl of popcorn that was laying on Suzuki's lap. Jin was devouring it, and I figured I might as well try this... thing before it was all gone. I had turned out to like one ningen food (Chocolate... That stuff was made by the gods... I refuse to believe a ningen put there grubby hands on it). I popped the kernal into my mouth, and let it dissolve. It was... horrible... I ran to the kitchen, and spat it out.  
"Ugh! That... just... ugh!" I ran to the sink and poured myself some water.  
"But it's soooo good!" Jin said between mouthfuls.  
"It's so salty!" I said, and turned of the faucet. I noticed the salt jar above it was completely empty. I had just refilled it that morning.  
"JIN! You don't need that much salt, especially on something that absorbant!" I yelled. He gave me a confused look. Just like the idiot not to understand.  
"Actually... that was me..." Touya raised a hand timidly. I stared at him. I thought this guy had a brain! He was a strategist! Anybody with common knowledge could figure out 'A cup of salt + an extra butter bag of popcorn = BAD'.  
"I can't believe it! I'm surrounded by goth teens, hyperactive elves, salt-loving ice youkai, and an evil clown!!!" I pointed at them each in turn. Jin, Touya, and Suzuki stared at me while Tehazu didn't even glance in my direction. I stomped into the hallway that led to the rooms. I could hear them laughing at how I got mad over the tiniest thing in a hushed voice.  
  
I knocked on the door harshly.  
I never liked going into a room unannounced. Being invited was nice too. Makes you feel wanted. A few seconds later the door opened. I was looking up, expecting Kurama, who was a few inches taller than me. No one was there... I was about ready to check on the other side of the door, when the door slammed in my face.  
"We don't want any," A harsh, cold voice. Probably something that belonged to a spikey black-haired, short, forbidden, fire-youkai. Not too specific, is it?  
"What's he doing here?" I yelled through the door.  
"Hiei!" Kurama's voice was aggravated. I almost felt smug. The door opened so I could see the red-head this time.  
"Sorry about that... It was raining and he needed a place to stay so he came through the window...," He sighed, and let way for me. I walked in, and sent my most heated glare at Hiei. He wasn't fazed at all. I guess my eyes aren't very intimidating. They're just too lovely, you know?  
"You're sleeping on the floor," Hiei nonchalantly said to me.  
"Why should I? I should actually be here, unlike someone!" I upturned my nose, and sat on the bed that supposedly wasn't mine.  
"Actually... I saw Touya fall asleep for a while on the couch... I thought you could bunk with Jin then..." Kurama muttered. He saw my dignified look. Sleeping on the floor? Disgusting! Not to mention hard! "...You can have my bed though, since it was my fault," He quickly added. I got up, and walked over to the closet. I pulled out a pillow and blanket from the top shelf, and laid them on the floor near Kurama's bed.  
"It's ok... I'll sleep here..."  
  
~~ I woke up around noon, and got up before everyone one else. I wanted to take a moring walk before the semi-finals. I walked past the stadium. I noticed a small black... flame licking at a nearby rock. I knelt down in front of it, and place my hand near it. It wasn't a flame. It was cold, and whatever it was made out of wasn't transparent like fire. It was a solid black fog. I catiously touched the mist. For a second, it was like touching thin air, then it lept at me. I tried to jump out of the way, but I don't think it would have mattered much. It seeped into me like a sponge. I pulled my hands over my head, and scrunched down. This was the first time I was confused about my opponent. I didn't even know what it looked like. It had the upperhand, and mercy didn't seem likely. The surroundings dissapeared begind me. I lost all my senses excpet one. A voice rang over the air. "The darkness isn't that scarey. Sometimes you can just imagine pictures in your head. I think that's a lot better than watching comrades die. Why do people close their eyes when they're in danger? Because they don't want to see what's in front of them. People and demons alike just don't want to see certain things. I'm here to help you with that."  
  
~~~  
  
Alright... there you go! I'm not finished with this fanfiction, but I'm not s into writing fanfics as I used to be. I'll continue this, but it's updates will be fewe and far between. I'm really sorry.  
  
The town idiot, Ki 


End file.
